Kosong
by Sun-T
Summary: "Semua telah berakhir, dan hidupku pun akan berakhir." Another Drarry from Me... RR plis


KOSONG

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Angst

.

.

Mata hijau itu memandang kosong ke luar jendela, tak ada sinar maupun reaksi di kilau emeraldnya.

"Hai _mate_, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah yang berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Hai Harry, aku merindukanmu," sapa seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang yang mencium pipi pemuda bermata emerald itu.

Sapa kedua orang yang terlihat akrab itu ternyata juga tidak mendapat tanggapan dari pria yang berbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Tubuhnya yang dulu gagah kini kurus, bibirnya yang dulu selalu tersenyum ramah kini terkatup, kulitnya yang dulu cokelat terbakar matahari kini begitu pucat, sinar matanya yang dulu selalu dapat meluluhkan hati siapa yang melihat kini memandang kosong entah kemana.

Wanita cantik yang mengunjunginya itu mendadak terisak lalu memeluk tubuh lemah itu erat dan menggoncangkannya pelan. "Harry… _please_, lihat aku, lihat kami, jangan begini terus," isaknya semakin keras.

"'Mione…berhentilah menangis, kau selalu begitu setiap kali kita mengunjunginya," kata pria berambut merah kepada wanita cantik yang ternyata adalah Hermione Granger, yang beberapa bulan ini telah menjadi istrinya dan menyandang nama Weasley di belakang namanya.

Hermione berbalik memeluk suaminya dan menangis di dadanya, "Ron… aku tak tahan melihat Harry terus seperti ini, lakukan sesuatu, _please_…!"

Ron mengusap rambut istrinya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya, berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang nyaris tak terkendali, "'Mione, _honey_… apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Sedangkan healer di rumah sakit ini pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa," katanya parau. "Aku juga ingin melihatnya sembuh, sama sepertimu…aku pun merindukan dia."

"Selama 7 tahun kita selalu bersama dan peristiwa 3 tahun kemarin merubah segalanya, AKU BENCI PENYIHIR GILA BERNAMA VOLDEMORT ITU, AKU BENCI DRACO MALFOY!" teriak Hermione marah di pelukan suaminya yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba mata hijau itu menampakkan reaksinya, ada kilat tajam di matanya, Ron yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri Harry, "Merlin… Harry, kau mendengar kami?" tanya Ron.

Hermione pun memandang heran pada suaminya, "ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Harry… barusan aku melihat matanya bereaksi, ada sekilas sinar disana," jelas Ron penuh harap.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione terkejut tapi tampak begitu senang, lalu dia menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu, "Harry… Harry… bangunlah!" katanya sambil terisak.

Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir yang berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort 3 tahun yang lalu, penyihir hitam yang meresahkan dunia sihir selama bertahun-tahun, penyihir yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Harry Potter, sahabat terbaiknya bersama Ron sejak mereka masuk ke sekolah sihir Hogwarts pada usia 11 tahun. Kini usia mereka 20 tahun, seperti katanya tadi…persahabatan mereka yang membuat iri semua orang itu kini telah berubah semenjak peristiwa 3 tahun yang lalu. Tak ada lagi tawa ceria yang mereka bagi seperti saat bersekolah di Hogwarts selama 7 tahun.

Mata Harry kembali bereaksi tapi belum focus pada apa yang ada di depannya.

Hermione dan Ron semakin mendekat pada sahabat mereka, Hermione menciumi tangan Harry dan menangkupkannya di pipinya sendiri yang basah oleh air mata, "Harry… aku mohon…," bisiknya pelan masih terisak.

Bibir pucat itu bergerak pelan seperti menyebutkan sesuatu.

Ron mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Harry agar dapat mendengar kata-katanya.

"… ra… co…" katanya parau tak jelas.

"_What?"_ kata Ron tak mengerti dan sekali lagi mendekatkan telinganya pada Harry.

Hermione tercekat melihat sebutir air mata mengalir dari matanya yang hijau, dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, "ada apa Harry?" tanyanya pelan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"D…ra…co…" katanya bibir pucat itu lagi.

Ron dan Hermione tersentak saat mendengar siapa yang dipanggil oleh sahabat mereka itu.

Draco Malfoy, musuh bebuyutannya yang sejak tahun pertama selalu mengganggu Harry juga mereka berdua. Kedua orang tuanya adalah pengikut setia Voldemort, bahkan pada tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts, Draco juga menjadi salah satu dari pengikut itu yang disebut _Death Eather._

Tapi yang tidak semua orang mengerti mengapa Draco mendorong Harry keras pada saat Harry selesai membalikkan kutukan _Avada Kedavra _milik Voldemort yang meyebabkan penguasa hitam itu hancur? Mereka melihat tubuh Malfoy muda itu merosot ke tanah lalu diam tak bergerak, yang membuat mereka lebih tercengang pada saat itu juga Harry berlari menghampiri tubuh Draco dan meneriakkan namanya dengan sangat kencang. Harry memeluk tubuh Draco dan mengguncangnya keras, terus memanggil namanya berharap pemuda yang di peluknya itu bangun. Semua yang tengah bersorak sorai menyerukan kemenangan tidak bisa tidak memandang heran pada Harry, mereka semua berpikir bukannya malah lebih bagus kalau Draco Malfoy mati? Dan setelah itu Harry yang terus memeluk Draco duduk terdiam, kepalanya disandarkan pada kepala Draco yang terkulai di dadanya, suaranya tak terdengar lagi dan tatapan matanya 'kosong'. Sejak itulah dia terus ada di rumah sakit ini, di St. Mungo.

Hermione berdiri dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Harry, "Draco…kau memanggil Draco, Harry?" tanyanya pelan.

Dan mata hijau yang selama 3 tahun ini memandang kosong kini memandang Hermione, dan bibir pucat yang selama 3 tahun ini terkatup rapat kini menyunggingkan senyum walau masih terlihat samar. Hermione kembali menangis dan memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu, "Harry… oh Harry…" isaknya.

Ron berlari keluar kamar dan memanggil _Healer_ yang khusus menangani Harry. Tak lama dia kembali masuk bersama seorang wanita separuh baya yang memakai baju dan jubah serba putih. Kaca mata lonjongnya yang kecil bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang biru memeriksa dengan seksama kondisi Harry lalu dia tersenyum lega pada Ron dan Hermione.

"Bagaimana, Selena?" tanya Ron pada Healer yang bernama Selena Staine itu.

Selena menghela nafasnya, "aku melihat perubahan yang baik pada Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," jelasnya. "Tapi aku belum bisa bilang sejauh apa kemajuannya. Yang aku lihat saat ini indera Mr. Potter sudah bisa menangkap apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Mungkin tadi tanpa sengaja anda berdua telah mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang selama ini mengurung akal dan pikirannya."

Ron menatap istrinya berusaha mengingat apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi dan siapa yang di panggil Harry saat pertama dia 'membuka' matanya.

"Draco…" bisik Hermione menyebutkan sebuah nama.

Selena memandang heran pada wanita cantik itu.

"Tadi aku meneriakkan nama Draco Malfoy saat menangis, dan kata pertama yang diucapkan Harry selama 3 tahun ini adalah… Draco…" jelas Hermione masih agak bingung.

Mereka bertiga memandang Harry yang masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, pandangannya terlempar jauh ke luar jendela tetapi tidak kosong. Lalu mata hijau itu terpejam, sepertinya tertidur oleh ramuan yang baru saja diberikan oleh Selena.

"Mungkin Mr. Malfoy memiliki arti yang besar untuk Mr. Potter mengingat dia langsung begini di saat Mr. Malfoy meninggal," kata healer itu dengan sabar.

Ron kembali memandang istrinya dan mereka bertukar pandang dengan heran penuh tanda tanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksa kondisi Mr. Potter lagi nanti," kata Selena sebelum dia meninggalkan suami istri Weasley itu disana.

"Terima kasih, Selena," kata Hermione.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka meninggalkan Harry yang tertidur sendirian, "kami akan kembali besok, Harry. Cepatlah sembuh." Bisik Hermione di telinga harry sebelum mereka pulang.

.

Mata hijau itu terbuka dan mendapati ruangan putih yang terang, tak ada seseorangpun disisinya. Dia melihat keluar jendela yang tak ditutupi korden, langit terlihat hitam dan gelap, 'ini pasti tengah malam' katanya dalam hati. 'dimana aku? Sudah berapa lama?' batinnya lagi.

Malam yang sunyi ini melemparkan pikirannya kembali pada saat-saat terakhir yang diingatnya. "Draco…" bisiknya lirih dan sebutir air mata kembali mengalir dipipinya.

3 tahun yang lalu disaat Voldemort berusaha untuk menguasai dunia sihir, mengejarnya yang telah diramalkan akan dapat menghancurkan kejahatannya. Ramalan yang menyebutkan bahwa diantara Voldemort dan Harry Potter, hanya satu di antara mereka yang dapat bertahan hidup. Ramalan yang menjadi beban seumur hidupnya, ramalan yang membuatnya mengalami banyak peristiwa di masa mudanya.

Pikirannya kembali ke masa yang lebih lama, di saat dia baru mengetahui kalau dia adalah penyihir seperti kedua orang tuanya, lalu di saat dia mulai masuk Hogwarts dan bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya itu, Ron dan Hermione juga… Draco Malfoy, pemuda yang selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya sejak tahun pertama mereka bertemu. Pemuda yang selalu membuatnya marah dan jengkel dengan mulut pedasnya, pemuda yang kedua orang tuanya selalu berusaha untuk membunuhnya karena perintah Voldemort. Tapi sungguh tak disangka disaat dia disekap di Malfoy Manor justru Draco lah yang menyelamatkannya, dia berpura-pura tak mengenali Harry. Hal itu yang terus menjadi pertanyaan dalam diri pemuda berambut hitam itu,

Di saat Voldemort dan pasukannya telah bangkit dan mengepung Hogwarts, Harry bertekad akan mengalahkannya seorang diri demi orang-orang yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Harry. Malam itu, malam disaat perang besar terjadi, dia duduk sendiri di menara astronomi yang gelap, hanya samar perak cahaya bulan yang menerangi. Dia duduk menatap pekatnya malam, mencari kekuatan sebelum menghadapi penyihir hitam yang keji itu. Kalau memang kekalahkan Voldemort harus dibayar dengan kematiannya maka dia siap, mengingat dia tak lagi memiliki keluarga. Sahabat-sahabatnya yang baik itu mungkin akan bersedih tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

Suara pintu menara yang terbuka mengagetkannya, dia langsung membalikkan badan dan menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya mengantisipasi siapa yang datang, "Malfoy…" katanya tercekat saat bayangan di depan itu semakin jelas. Tongkatnya tetap siaga, berjaga-jaga kalau musuhnya itu menyerangnya. Tapi Harry tak melihat dia membawa tongkat, dan lagi mata abu-abu itu… tak ada sinar kebencian di sana seperti yang selalu diperlihatkannya pada Harry selama ini. Mata abu-abu itu menatapnya tajam, lalu dia berjalan medekati Harry.

"Kau akan menemui dia?" tanya Draco parau.

Harry heran dengan pertanyaan itu, dia langsung menurunkan tongkatnya begitu menilai kalau keadaan aman terkendali, lalu menyelipkan tongkat hitam itu di balik jubahnya. "Aku harus membunuh junjunganmu itu, Malfoy," jawabnya ketus.

"AKU TAK PEDULI PADANYA!" teriak Draco marah.

Harry memandang Draco dengan terkejut, "aneh… bukannya kau dan keluarga bangsawanmu itu mengabdi padanya?" sindir Harry.

Draco semakin mendekat pada Harry, matanya menatap mata hijau itu, "aku tak peduli padanya, Potter. Dan kalau kau mau tahu, baru saja ku dengar kabar kalau dia telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku," jawab Draco.

Harry tercekat mendengar berita itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata lirih, "maaf…"

Tangan Draco terulur mengangkat wajah Harry.

Harry sedikit terkejut tapi tak lama, dia kembali tenang saat merasakan sentuhan di wajahnya itu begitu hangat dan lembut.

Draco memandang kilau emerald itu dan tersenyum.

Sekali lagi Harry tercekat begitu melihat senyum Draco, bibir yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata hinaan itu kini tersenyum begitu tulus dan hangat padanya. Dadanya bergetar dan kakinya melemas. Dia tak kuasa menolak rasa nyaman yang dialirkan tangan Draco, dan semakin tak berdaya saat Draco memeluknya, "Draco…" bisik Harry di dada Draco dan merasakan debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat saat dia memanggil nama depannya.

Draco menengadahkan wajah Harry lalu dia mencium bibir itu lembut.

Harry yang terkejut mendorong dada Draco, wajahnya merah dan tampak bingung. Lalu dia menatap mata abu-abu itu dan merasa yakin kalau ini benar dan nyata. Kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Draco dan balas mencium bibir tipis itu dengan hangat.

Draco tersenyum di bibir Harry, lalu menarik pinggang pemuda bermata emerald itu dalam pelukannya.

Ciuman mereka terasa begitu lembut dan wajar, masing-masing menikmati suatu aliran yang mengisi kekosongan hati mereka selama ini. Tak ada gairah dan nafsu, hanya keinginan untuk saling melindungi.

Dada Harry begitu sesak merasakan kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan saat ini, tanpa sadar dia terisak dan menangis.

Draco melepaskan ciumannya lalu memeluk erat tubuh Harry di dadanya, dia mengerti betapa besar beban yang ditanggung Harry karena ramalan bodoh itu. Dia merengkuh bahu yang berguncang itu dan mencium puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu?" tanya Draco setelah Harry tenang. Mereka masih berdiri sambil berpelukan.

"Aku akan tetap pergi, Draco. Ini sudah menjadi takdirku," jawab Harry pelan.

Draco menghela nafasnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "kalau begitu berjanjilah."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry heran lalu mendongak menatap mata Draco.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selamat dan kau akan hidup, Harry," bisik Draco.

Harry tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Draco.

"Berjanjilah, karena aku akan menunggumu disini," katanya lagi.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Harry pelan.

Draco terkekeh dan meletakkan keningnya pada kening Harry, "kau saja yang bodoh, aku selalu memikirkanmu selama ini."

Harry ikut tertawa pelan, "dasar Malfoy, kau membuang-buang waktu kita begitu banyak."

Draco kembali tersenyum, "saat selesai nanti…kita akan mengganti semuanya, Harry, aku janji," bisik Draco sebelum dia kembali mencium lembut bibir Harry. Tangannya semakin menarik pinggang Harry merapat padanya.

Mereka berpelukan dengan begitu erat, kedua bibir yang bertaut enggan berpisah walaupun paru-paru mereka menjerit meminta oksigen. Mereka menikmati saat ini seakan ini adalah yang terakhir untuk mereka.

Suara peperangan di bawah yang semakin keras mengalihkan perhatian Harry, "aku harus pergi, Draco… beri aku kekuatan" bisiknya lirih.

Draco melepaskan pelukannya, "biarkan aku membantumu menghadapinya."

Harry menggeleng, "tidak Draco…ini hanya antara aku dan dia, lihat saja aku, saat semuanya berakhir nanti kaulah yang akan aku peluk untuk pertama kalinya."

Draco tertawa pelan, lalu memeluk tubuh itu sekali lagi, "pergilah…" katanya kemudian melepaskan Harry.

Harry menatap mata abu-abu itu sekali lagi dan dia bertekad akan kembali pulang dengan selamat demi Draco, demi seseorang yang memandangnya dengan begitu hangat ini. Dia mengecup sekilas bibir Draco, hanya untuk meyakinkan hatinya. Lalu dia melangkah menuju pintu menara.

"_I love you, Harry,"_ bisik Draco.

Harry membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum, mata hijaunya bersinar begitu indah, _"I love you too, Draco,"_ balasnya pelan sebelum menutup pintu kayu yang besar itu.

.

Perang berkecamuk semakin panas, jiwa-jiwa yang melayang sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa jumlahnya. Dan saat yang menentukan tiba juga, saat dimana Harry berdiri berhadapan dengan Voldemort, di aula besar Hogwarts.

Matanya menangkap bayangan Draco di sudut ruangan, dan dia semakin tenang melihat pemuda yang dicintainya itu tersenyum memberi kekuatan padanya.

Kutukan mematikan meluncur dari tongkat Voldemort dengan tak kalah cepat Harry membalik kutukan itu hingga mengenai si perapal kutukan, Voldemort terpelanting ke belakang dengan mata terbelalak lalu hancur menjadi debu. Tapi sebelum tubuh penyihir hitam itu musnah tampak satu sinar hijau meluncur dari tongkat Voldemort yang terlempar dan menuju cepat kearah Harry. Harry yang masih berkonsentrasi pada tubuh Voldemort menyadari kalau dia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menghindari sinar hijau tersebut, lalu dia memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima apa yang akan terjadi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO…………!" terdengar teriakan nyaring dari mulut seseorang dan tak lama kemudian Harry merasa tubuhnya terdorong keras kesamping membentur tembok.

Terdengar pekikan orang-orang yang melihat pertempuran itu, dia merasakan banyak tangan yang berusaha membantunya berdiri.

Harry segera membuka matanya dan melihat ke tempat dia terakhir berdiri. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak melihat tubuh Draco terbaring diam di lantai, dia segera berdiri dan mendorong semua tangan yang berusaha membantunya, dan dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

"DRACOOOOOO………" teriaknya saat dia mengangkat kepala pemuda berambut pirang itu ke dadanya. "Draco… buka matamu, _please_… tatap aku, Draco…" isak Harry sambil terus memeluk kepala itu di dadanya.

Mata Draco terbuka lemah dan dia tersenyum pada Harry, "H-Harry…" katanya terbata, lalu bola mata abu-abu itu tertutup pelan.

"Draco…jangan pergi, buka matamu lagi, tatap aku, Draco…" pinta Harry.

Tapi kali ini Draco tak lagi membuka matanya.

"Draco… kau berjanji akan mengganti semua waktu kita kan? Kau berjanji akan menungguku," bisik Harry parau. "Draco…aku selamat, aku hidup, tapi semua tak akan ada artinya kalau kau tak ada. Draco…kumohon…" isak Harry.

"Mate… sudahlah, semua telah berakhir," kata Ron sambil memegang bahu Harry.

Harry menepiskan tangan itu, dia terus mengayun tubuh Draco di pelukannya, tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti tentang mereka, "ya… semua telah berakhir, dan hidupku pun akan berakhir," katanya pelan. Lalu dia merasa dunianya menjadi gelap dan kosong, dia tak dapat berpikir apa-apa, hatinya pun seakan tak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

Air mata mengalir dengan deras di pipinya, "Draco… aku merindukanmu," bisiknya lirih pada kesunyian malam. Hatinya terasa pedih, dia tak sanggup menahan sakit akibat luka yang menganga di sana. Lalu matanya kembali terpejam.

.

"Harry…" panggil sebuah suara yang di kenalnya.

Lalu mata hijau itu terbuka perlahan, dan sesosok tubuh langsung memeluknya erat.

"Harry… Harry… syukurlah," isak wanita yang memeluknya itu.

Harry tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya dengan lemah, dia merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan tapi sakit di dadanya masih sangat terasa, seberkas sinar putih muncul dari langit-langit kamar dan sepertinya hanya dia yang menyadari itu, 'sebentar, ijinkan aku sebentar lagi' batin Harry.

"Hei, 'Mione, kau cantik sekali," bisiknya lemah.

Hermione semakin terisak mendengar kata-kata Harry, "3 tahun ini banyak yang berubah, Harry," jawabnya serak.

Harry memandang kearah Ron, "Hei, Mate…" sapanya lemah pada Ron.

Ron hanya bisa tersenyum, tapi setitik air mata jatuh di pipinya.

"Apa kalian bahagia?" tanyanya lagi pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kami sudah menikah, Mate. Disini, di depanmu 5 bulan yang lalu," jelas Ron.

Harry tersenyum, pandangannya semakin kabur dan tubuhnya semakin terasa ringan. Rasa sakit di dadanya pun berkurang dan nyaris tak terasa lagi. "Baguslah, setelah ini giliranku yang berbahagia," katanya lemah dan akhirnya matanya tertutup pelan. Dia masih mendengar dengan samar jeritan Hermione dan Ron yang memanggil namanya, lalu semuanya menjadi sunyi.

.

Harry berdiri pada suatu tempat yang diselimuti kabut yang sangat putih, kabut yang terasa hangat dan nyaman, 'dimana aku?' batinnya.

Lalu dari balik tebalnya kabut keluar sesosok bayangan yang sangat dia rindukan, "Draco…" bisiknya parau.

Draco tersenyum pada Harry, "maaf, aku terpaksa menjemputmu sekarang," katanya.

Harry tersenyum dan hatinya merasa begitu bahagia, "dasar bodoh…lama sekali?"

Draco tertawa lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Harry menyambut tangan itu dengan lembut dan mereka berdua hilang ditelan tebalnya kabut.

**Fin**

**A/N.**

**Hik…gara-gara kerjaan yang ga ada habisnya akhirnya aku membuat cerita super ga jelas ini. Aku depresi dan melampiaskan ini pada Harry *diinjek Draco*.**

**Pengennya bikin angst tapi sekali lagi aku ga tega misahin mereka.**

**Sekali lagi maafkan aku ya para reader, maaf kalau cerita ini jadi aneh bin ajaib. Kritik dan saran anda akan membantu kami membangun dan mengembangkan kinerja kami kedepannya *lagi ngebaca kotak kritik dan saran di meja kasir XD***

**Makasih banyak untuk semua. RR please…**


End file.
